Voltron Short Stories
by KlanceFantastic
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories i've written
1. chapter 1

Hi! This is my space where I'll post my Voltron short stories! I hope you enjoy them and please feel free to gimme positive/negative helpful feedback. Thank you!


	2. Klance ( SMUT )

( THIS HAS ALOT OF SMUT IN IT, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.)

He didn't know how to react to something so bittersweet like this. He didn't know what to say as his eyes fixed on the beauty in front of him. His violet-greyish eyes were wide with curiousness and shock. He definitely didn't think he'd come home to a sight like this.

Of course the man had called his lover, telling him about the horrible day he had at work on lunch break, but to fix it he didn't think his lover would do something like this.

Keith Kogane stood at his shared bedroom door, staring at his boyfriend of seven months with his jaw dropped. His gaze was glued to his lover as if it was actually glued. "What's all of this?"

Lance McLain had listened to his poor boyfriend complain about his job, and how his boss was giving him so much shit. He listened as Keith's voice grew angrier at the fact his co workers all were assholes. Lance smirked as his listened as well, planning something so devilish. The only thing Lance could do was grin like a fool, waiting for his lover to come home.

Standing in front of him now was his lover, looking as if he'd drool onto the floor. Lance wouldn't blame him. He knew that he had dressed himself nicely. Dark red panties with a cute bow covered his plumpy ass. Keith's favorite color yes? He also wore a black crop top that read 'Baby Boy' on it. Lance laid on the bed, spread out with his back slightly arched. His position was made to lure Keith in. Oh and it did.

"All of this is for you.." Lance purred out, biting his bottom lip, searching for attention from Keith. From the looks of it, Keith was having a hard time controlling himself. Lance sat up on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide for Keith.

Keith started to undo the buttons on his own shirt as he started to walk closer. Once he was standing in front of Lance he set his hand on his thigh, squeezing the little fat there. "For me huh?" He breathed out.

His other hand moved against Lance's hip, feeling his soft skin. The slightly younger boy's eyes shut for a moment as he let out a quiet sound. He brought his head back up to look into Keith's eyes. "Yes… yes for you." He confirmed.

Keith's body lit on fire as he heard the pretty noise that came from Lance's mouth. Hearing that Lance was for him was a turn on as well. He watched his own hand, letting it move up Lance's thigh.

Lance's skin was so soft, so smooth. It was freshly shaved as well! Lance planned this so well. Keith chuckled to himself softly. "You know…." He started, pushing Lance on his back. He hovered over Lance, gripping his leg and wrapping it around his own waist. "People would think guys with smooth legs are weird…"

Lance's face blew up red. Keith couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment of the comment or the position switch, but he didn't really care. He waited for a response, which took a few moments for Lance. Once he did start to speak, Keith smirked. "I don't care…you like it don't you?"

Keith licked his bottom lip. "Yeah I do." He then leaned down, taking Lance's sweet lips. Lance definitely didn't fight them. Lance kissed Keith back, loving the taste of Keith's lips.

Keith moved his hand up, feeling Lance's red colored panties, his favorite. As he felt them, he growled against the other's lips. This caused a gasp out of the others mouth. Lance's eyes opened, his arms wrapped around Keith neck, tugging gently on his dark locks.

Keith's head gently moved back as his hair was tugged on. The pull made his body feel warmer. He pulled away, sitting up, then slipping his shirt off his own shoulders and onto the floor.

Lance watched closely, grinning at the sight of Keith's toned body. His hands reached up, touching keith's abs, tracing the lines. "Damn baby…" He smirked out.

The paler male slightly blushed at being touched. He was trying to keep himself together, but Lance made it harder and harder. Especially when Lance sat up and started to suck on Keith's neck, and as his hands rubbed Keith's stomach.

The feeling was so good. Lance's wet mouth sent shivers down his spine, making him moan out. As soon as the sound left his lips, he felt his lover's lips curl into a smirk. Keith could feel his face get hotter as he let his head hang back. "Fuck Lance…" He murmured.

Lance hummed at the praise. He moved his lips from Keith's neck, letting them travel downwards. Lance's tongue surely didn't miss out on any of the fun. As he got to Keith's collarbones his tongue slipped out, licking the sharp bones.

"L-Lance…" Keith gripped the sheets, balling his fist as he did so. His breathing slowly started to quicken as Lance used his godlike tongue. His tongue drove Keith up damn walls. Especially as it moved further down.

Lance kissed down to keith's chest, kissing over both of his nipples, giving both short suckings. His tongue wet both of them, so when he left them, he left them soaked in his spit. Hearing Keith's moans only made him more turned on, and determined to make Keith feel good. He leaned down, kissing Keith's belly.

Keith knew where this was going. It made his pants become very tight, lacking room in there now. His face was flushed, and his hands moved to Lance's hair, gripping it tightly. He let out soft pants as he watched.

The darker male noticed the bulge that was newly formed. A devious smirk was pasted onto his face as he gently kissed it. Keith's pants was blocking a direct kiss, but that was okay. It wouldn't for long. Lance's hands went to work, undoing Keith's belt. He unzipped Keith's pants, looking up to send him flirty winks. His moments were slowing down, becoming sloth like.

Keith grunted softly at this. Lance was teasing him, and he knew this. Keith tilt his head to the side, gently stroking Lance's cheek. "Come on now." Keith huffed.

"Mm sorry baby.." Lance smirked, he wasn't sorry. He liked making Keith want him. He loved being touched by Keith as well, even small movements such as stroking his cheek.

Lance moved his head down and kissed the more seeable bugle. The only thing in between Lance's lips and Keith's mass was the thin fabric of Keith's boxers. This excited both males.

The slightly younger male gripped the waistband of the boxers, stripping them off quick. Now he was moving fast. Lance glanced up with his dark eyes, showing Keith the lust in his eyes.

Keith moved his hands back to Lance's hair, gripping it tightly in his hands. The feeling caused a whine like sound from Lance's lips.

Lance has seen Keith plenty of times before, though each time it knocks the wind out of him. Keith was truly beautiful, and Lance couldn't help but want to be apart of it.

He took a deep breath in before opening his mouth, then taking Keith's mass into his mouth. He only took the tip at first, letting his tongue swirl around the slit.

Keith's breath hitched, then came out as a low sigh. His greyish-purple eyes shut for a few moments, taking in the feeling of his boyfriend's lips around a little bit of him. He gripped Lance's hair tighter, opening his mouth to let out heavier sighs.

The other knew he was doing good already. He barely had started, and already he was earning pretty sounds from his lover. Lance pushed his head lower down, taking in more of the mass. His hand wrapped around the base, stroking what wasn't in his mouth yet.

God damn Keith could see stars at the moment. Especially as Lance started to bob his head. Keith cursed under his breath. "Shit, fuck… that's it baby boy." Keith huffed out, as his hips tried to roll up.

This action caused more of Keith to enter Lance's mouth, and it wasn't expected. Lance gagged on Keith, pulling off his member and coughed. Keith had hit the back of his throat, which wasn't a good feeling. Especially, when you don't expect it.

Lance glared at him for it. Keith gave an apologetic look before pulling Lance's head up, kissing his wet lips. The same tongue that had been on his lower parts was now in his mouth. Lance pushed himself up, sitting on Keith's lap as his and Keith's tongue mixed, fighting for dominance.

Of course Keith won the battle, but Lance liked to think it was because he let him. The couple mixed so well all together. The darker boy's hand still remained the other's shaft, rubbing him up and down at a slow pace. His other hand was placed on Keith's hip. Keith's hands were gripping Lance's hair still, keeping the kiss there for longer. Both made little noises as the kiss carried on, though it ended soon as they both needed to breathe. They book pulled away, gasping for air.

Kisses like that was always Lance's favorite. They made him feel hot, and sexy. Keith enjoyed kissing like that as well. Lance's lips were so soft, and Keith knew that boy used a really good lipbalm.

How else would Lance's lips become so soft?

Keith looked up into Lance's eyes as they both let their breathing calmed. "You… you are… so amazing." Lance panted out. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but what Lance said next would totally switch his mood. Lance closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, half lit. He stopped his hand that had been working, and then he whispered out, "Please fuck me."

Something changed in Keith's head, like a switch. He let out a low growl, lifting himself up, then pinning Lance down on the soft sheets. This made Lance gasp softly, but Keith took advantage as that, sticking his tongue back into his mouth.

A moan was fed into Keith's mouth by Lance. Keith ate it up. He gripped Lance's thighs with his hands, clicking them apart. He didn't break the kiss as he tugged those pretty red underwear off of Lance's body. The sudden cool air to Lance's lower parts made him whine softly, which made Keith smirk. He pulled away, looking down at Lance's body.

Lance squirmed under his gaze. It was uncomfortable at first, but as Keith's lips were placed at Lance's belly he relaxed. His belly sucked in at the slight ticklish feeling. "K-Keith.." Lance chuckled softly. "Come on…" Now he was the one impatient and needy.

"Alright alright baby…" Keith sat up, leaning over. Beside the bed was a bed stand with little drawers. He opened the top one, pulling out a little bottle of lube. This was to make sure he didn't hurt his lover. That's the last thing he wanted.

Lance watched anxiously, licking his lips at the thought of what was coming next. He knew this was necessary, but it wasn't his favorite part. Being open up was his least favorite part of sex. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the bottle's cap being popped open, then the sound of it being squirted on to Keith's fingers.

He slightly tensed, realizing this part was going to suck. It was going to suck really bad. Keith knew that Lance hated this part, he didn't blame him. When Lance felt dominant and wanted to take Keith, Keith didn't like the stretching out part either.

Keith placed a kiss on Lance's lips softly. "I'll make it quick okay baby?" He assured, pushing his middle finger at Lance's entrance. Lance nodded slowly, taking a deep breath in.

He let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes. "O-Okay.." He sighed softly. Keith nodded. He pushed the finger into his boyfriend as his other hand gently rubbed his hip.

Lance tensed up more, a whine came from his lips. He grabbed at the sheets, balling them up into his fist. His lover leaned down, kissing his tan skin. "I know baby… I know. It will be over soon.." Keith purred to comfort his boyfriend.

Keith pressed soft, soothing kisses to his boyfriend's body, wanting to calm him down. It helped a lot for Lance, because the worst was over soon enough.

Soon Keith had his second finger in. It was easier to adapt to. Lance breath started to quicken as he felt pleasure kick the pain out. His hips started to move slowly, eyes closing as he moaned in pleasure. Lance's hips quicken, wanting more, needing more. He looked up at Keith, begging for more with his eyes full of need.

Keith chuckled breathily. "You're beautiful as fuck Mclain." He said before pulling his fingers out. Lance already missed the feeling of something being in him. He whined out, being impatient as Keith moved in between his legs.

"Hurry up Keith…" He whimpered out. Keith couldn't help but smirk to himself. Knowing that Lance wanted him was a turn on.

"I am baby." He hummed as he positioned his mass at Lance's entrance. Keith glanced to Lance before he pushed himself into Lance's warm body.

The feeling was something Keith couldn't explain. Lance's body was a magical playground, and this part was Keith's favorite. Hearing Lance moan loudly, and seeing his head push back against the bed made Keith whine at the sight.

"K-Keith… oh… god Keith." Lance whimpered out. "Y-you fill me right up! Oh god I'm so full of your cock." Lance rambled out.

Keith huffed out, gripping the sheets on either side of Lance's head. He groaned lowly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "Baby boy. You are tight."

Lance couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his legs around Keith's hips, pulling him in deeper. He arched his back slightly higher. "F-Fuck… oh f-" Keith didn't allow him to go any further. He slammed his lips against Lance's lips. Of course he didn't resist, he kissed him back.

As the kiss took place, Keith started his hips up. He backed them out, making Lance gasp into the kiss. With force, Keith pushed his hips back in, which this time caused Lance to let out a loud moan. "O-oh-" Again he was cut off by Keith kissing him, letting him whine into the kiss.

The older male moved his hips at a slow pace at first, but quickly sped up, not being able to stay at such a slow pace for long. He couldn't help himself, Lance was wrapped around him so well.

Lance's head flew back at the tempo change. His legs squeezed around Keith's body tighter. He let out long, loud whines that filled the house up. His pretty eyes started water at the such intense feeling.

The mullet man kissed the tears away, humming against his skin. "Oh L-Lance… you're so beautiful." He moaned softly against him. Keith was calmer than Lance during sex it seemed. Though he wasn't the one receiving.

Lance felt like a mess. He was becoming sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, and his body was hot. Lance felt as if he needed to grab on to Keith's body, or the sheets. Something to pinch at! "K-Keith! Keith!" He cried out, grabbing on to Keith's thighs. "Keith! O-oh my god Keith." He wailed out.

Seeing Lance like this was a paradise in itself. Lance looked so hot like this, it made Keith only want to use his body better. Keith angled his hips, trying to find sweetest spot in Lance's body. As he did this he watched Lance squirm around, looking so defenseless. Lance's nails were going to tear his skin at his thighs apart, and Keith couldn't find a care for it.

"That's right baby boy." Keith purred lowly. "Scream my name." He smirked. He got exactly what he wanted, because he found that yummy spot.

Lance's eyes screwed shut tightly. His nails moved to Keith's arms, gripping them. Lance's head flipped back as he let out a scream of his boyfriend's name.

It was music to Keith's ears. He groaned out, feeling himself become close. Lance was squeezing around him so tightly. Lance's eyes dripped tears. Each were because of how damn good Keith was giving it to him.

"K-Keith! Keith! Right there! O-oh your c- aha!" Keith repeatedly slammed his lower goods into that spot. It was causing Lance to tighten around him more and more, and bringing Keith closer.

Lance was close as well. Actually he was there. With one more thrust, Lance was gripping the sheets tightly, cum shooting out of his cock.

The sight was enough for Keith to get off too. His cock twitched inside of Lance before releasing into his body. "Oh oh fuck!" Keith gurgled out. His face twisted in pleasure.

Lance whined at the feeling of being filled up. He bit his lip harshly. "Keith…" He breathed out. "You… you are so pretty." He whined softly.

Keith chuckled softly as he came down from his high. "You think so?" He pulled out of his boyfriend and laid beside him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's body, pulling him as close as possible.

"I know so." Lance brushed a piece of hair from Keith's damp with sweat hair. He moved it out of his face before kissing his lips sweetly.

Both males were hot and exhausted from the sex. Both males wanted to sleep, and that's what they were planning to do. Keith rubbed Lance's back softly. He placed gentle kisses on his forehead as well.

Lance played with Keith's pretty hair. He had his eyes closed down, breathing in and out at a steady pace finally. "I love you.." He spoke.

Keith smiled softly. "I love you more."


End file.
